Baile de Fin de Año
by M-Awesome
Summary: Fic de 5 elementos. Acaba otro años escolar más en pueblo Beluga y se prepara el tradicional baile de fin de año entre los alumnos, solo que este año Dino quiere que asistan todos, aunque eso haga que algunos se enfaden. Ahora necesitan encontrar pareja y a alguno le costará más que a otro, y pasarán cosas extrañas que nadie imaginaría. Fic regalo de cumpleaños para Diane Redfox.


**Baile de Fin de Año**

Otro año escolar acababa en el colegio de Pueblo Beluga, llegaba el verano y los alumnos de ultimo año se marcharían a la universidad y el resto pasaría de curso menos obviamente aquellos que hubieran suspendido el año.

Sin embargo el último día de clases tenía una particularidad en este colegio y es que Dino, el director siempre convocaba un baile de fin de año para todos los alumnos, todos debían llevar pareja, y esa pareja debía ser mixta, es decir, un chico y una chica. Anteriormente este baile era para los alumnos que quisieras asistir pero este año Dino dijo que sería una actividad obligatoria o les bajaría nota a todos los que no fueran, de modo que no tenían mas remedio que asistir.

—Me parece increíble que Dino nos obligue a ir a ese estúpido baile —comentó Kaji en el camino de regreso a su casa junto con Zap y su hermano, Chisp.

—Eso lo dices porque no tienes pareja —contestó con su tono habitual Zap.

—¿Acaso tu si? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Llamaviva mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

—Claro que si, Flama —Kaji lo miró con una de sus cejas levantada. -Solo que ella aun no lo sabe -termino de decir el elemental del rayo y eso ya le cuadabra más al chico de fuego.

—El baile es una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero, pero luego no vengáis pidiendo, ganaos vuestro propio dinero —dijo Chisp mientras pensaba en planes para sacar un buen beneficio en el baile.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del pueblo se veía a una chica muy, pero que muy molesta mientras caminaba por la empresa de su padre y abría la puerta de su oficina con una patada.

—¡PAPA! —chilló al mismo abrir la puerta— ¡Necesito tu ayuda , tienes que quitar esa estúpida norma sobre el baile del colegio, tienes contactos, haz lo que sea! —se quejo gritando Lluvia quedando en frente de su padre.

—Lo siento Lluvia —dijo el señor Aquarrica— pero Dino me llamó por el vasofono ya que había previsto esto, no puedo hacer nada para quitar el baile.

—¿¡QUE!?...maldición, tendré que recurrir al plan b —dijo mirando de reojo a Sokar quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Tu plan fracasará -murmuro Sôkar a lo que su amiga puso cara de muy pocos amigos. —Iré con la hermana de Sauce. —ante esas palabras Lluvia lo tomo del cuello y lo levantó del suelo, Was solo tragó duro.

—¿¡ESTAS DE COÑA!?, ¿¡Y ME QUIERES DECIR QUE HAGO YO AHORA!?, ¡Todos los demás chicos me tienen miedo!—

—Bueno, pero están Zap, Matarratas y Kaji —dijo con miedo Sôkar.

—¡No pienso ir con un idiota!—

—Pues son tus únicas opciones...

Pasaban los días y los alumnos ya se encontraban en su última semana del curso y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para el baile y menos gente iba quedando disponible. Lluvia salía muy cabreada del despacho de Dino, intentando por décima vez convencerlo para que ella pudiera librarse del baile sin que le bajaran la nota global.

—¡Maldito Dino! —maldijo la chica elemental de agua saliendo de allí yendo hasta donde la esperaban Sôkar y Matarratas.

—Por lo que veo parece que otro de tus planes ha fracasado...

—Sôkar o te callas o te callo yo y no quieres eso.

—El silencio inundara mi interior a partir de este momento.

—¿Entonces cual será tu siguiente movimiento? —preguntó Matarratas.

—Solo me queda la opción de buscar pareja para el baile, ¿pero quien querría ir conmigo? —se preguntó a si misma Lluvia mientras pensaba y analizaba las distintas posibilidades que habían. Obviamente no iba a ir con su hermano, eso sería ponerse en ridículo y sufrir una humillación, ¿Sauce?, por favor no, olía a abono. ¿Roco?, pero si ni siquiera tenía brazos, Zap era un grandísimo idiota, Sôkar ya tenía pareja.

—Mat, ¿tu...—iba a preguntar pero el chico de virus se le adelantó con una respuesta.

—Iré con Amor —dijo algo sonrojado mientras Lluvia abría los ojos con impresión y seguramente Sôkar también lo había hecho pero no se le veía por la venda de sus ojos.

—¿Amor? —preguntaron incrédulos ambos chicos.

—Ella me invitó y puesto que tampoco es que tuvieras más posibilidades y la asistencia es obligatoria, acepté, según palabras textuales de ella soy un "emo tsundere kawaii" pero no se que significa eso, ¿será otro lenguaje antiguo?.

—Entonces se me acabaron las opciones, tendré que resignarme a que me bajen la nota...

—¿Y porque no vas con Kaji? —propuso de repente Matarratas.

—1. Es idiota, 2. me niego a invitarlo yo a él y 3. Seguro que ya habrá quedado con Flama.—Ante su respuesta Matarratas sonrió de lado.

—Sorprendentemente Flama acepto ir con Zap —eso le sorprendió a la Aquarrica— y tu eres la que esta desesperada por ir, el tiene la nota suficiente como para ir a la universidad que quiera, le da igual que le bajen nota, contra lo de que es idiota no puedo decir nada, en verdad lo es...—No pudo seguir hablando porque Lluvia comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacía la salida del colegio.

—¿Que ha pasado, y Lluvia? —preguntó Sôkar.

—Quítate la venda de los ojos de una maldita vez—

—Se mis ojos, Matarratas—

Se iba quitando alumnos del medio con sus ataques de agua hasta llegar a la salida y pisar el patio, miró por todos lados y lo vio a lo lejos marchándose junto con Zap, Flama y Chisp. Corrió hasta donde estaban ellos y al llegar se lanzó sobre Kaji, sus acompañantes se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción.

—¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO, LOCA!? —gritó muy enfadado Kaji una vez pudo reaccionar.

—¡CALLATE! —le gritó ella mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando hacía un lugar apartado.

—¿¡Me quieres decir que diablos te pasa!? —preguntó el chico una vez llegaron a un lugar al que Lluvia consideraba seguro.

—¡He dicho que te calles! —siguieron discutiendo y gritándose mutuamente hasta que Lluvia se harto y decidió acabar con eso. —¡Quiero que vengas conmigo al baile! —dijo con los decibelios un poco altos.

—¿Que?...

—¿Ahora a parte de idiota eres sordo? —

—¿Como que quieres que vaya contigo al baile?...

—Dino me bajará la nota si no voy y he escuchado que tu no tienes pareja —dijo Lluvia con un poco de vergüenza cosa rara en ella.

—Porque no tenía pensado ir, me da igual lo que diga Dino—

—Créeme, si yo pudiera tampoco iría—

—¿No hay mas chicos?—

—¿Que acaso no quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó ella con una mirada sombría que hizo sudar frío a Kaji—

—Yo...no he dicho eso —río nervioso— Esta bien iré contigo al baile, Lluvia —dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que a Lluvia se le pusiera las mejillas levemente rojas—

—Bien, nos vemos —se despidió yéndose a su casa. Una vez se fue Kaji soltó un suspiro, genial, ahora tendría que ir al estúpido baile.

—¿Así que, Lluvia, eh? —escuchó la voz de Flama detrás de él y eso lo hizo girarse y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su amiga se puso rojo.

—No es lo que parece —intentó excusarse.

—Papá se va a poner hecho una furia cuando sepa que vas a ir con una elemental de agua —intervino Chisp y tal y como el había dicho, sucedió, cuando Kaji tuvo que decirle a su madre que finalmente iría al baile y que sería con Lluvia y ella se lo contó a su padre, Ember montó uno de sus típicos espectáculos. "Mi hijo con una elemental de agua, ¿en que he fallado?, ¿en que?" primero comenzó con lamentarse consigo mismo y luego paso a las amenazas como "Vete con esa novia tuya de agua pero a esta casa no vuelvas" obviamente Kaji se sonrojo al escuchar lo de "novia de agua" o también "No teníamos que habernos ido de Ciudad Leona" aunque en eso si que coincidía Kaji con él.

Al final su padre se calmó en gran parte gracias a la madre de Kaji aunque Ember siguiera con la idea de que los elementales de cada elemento deben estar juntos y nos puedes combinarlos.

Y a lo tonto llegó el tan "ansiado" día por todos, el día del baile. Dino lo había maquinado todo bien para reírse de sus alumnos un poco, otra de las normas eran que los niños llevarán traje y las niñas vestidos. De seguro se había pegado unas buenas risas malvadas mientras planeaba todo esto. Todo esto es lo que maldecía Kaji mientras iba caminando el muy bien vestido por su madre hacía la casa de Lluvia. Una vez allí tocó al puerta de la casa y Nizo le abrió.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Llamamuerta —río el hermano de Lluvia.

—Idiota acuático —saludó Kaji desinteresado. —Y dime, ¿con quien vas?.

—No te importa —el chico de fuego alzo los hombros en señal de "sabía que dirías eso". —¡Lluvia, llegó tu novio! —gritó Nizo mientras se reía de nuevo y se marchaba de la casa camino al colegio haciendo sonrojar a Kaji.

—¡Nizo te voy a patear el trasero hasta que no te puedas sentar! —gritó el Llamaviva cabreado.

—¡No si yo lo hago antes! —ese grito fue ahora de Lluvia quien llegó al salón. Kaji se volteó a verla y se quedó paralizado, pero si hasta parecía una chica de verdad fue su pensamiento, y cuando pensó que debería decirle algo comenzó a balbucear sin sentido.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, ¿quieres?, esto es tan difícil para ti como para mi, vamos y que la noche se pase rápido — dijo ella mientras salían y comenzaban a caminar hasta donde se celebraba el baile, el trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca aunque en mas de una vez Kaji intentó buscar las palabras para decirle algo.

Cuando llegaron allí, aquello ya tenía ambiente, prácticamente habían llegado los últimos ya que la sala en donde era el baile ya estaba llena con todos los alumnos. Vieron donde estaban sus amigos sentados en una mesa y se acercaron a ellos.

—Vaya, pero si es la parejita —dijo con tono burlón Matarratas al verlos llegar.

—¿Quieres ver como te parto la cabeza? —amenazó Lluvia con su habitual mal carácter.

—Lluvia-san no le haga Mat-kun —pidió Amor intentando detenerla.

—¡Cuando me expliques ese idioma antiguo que hablas, loca!—

—¡Pelea de chicas! —gritó de repente Zap al que todos se quedaron mirando con gotas de sudor en las cabezas.

—La noche se avecina extensa —musitó para si mismo Sôkar.

Y si, la noche pasaba lenta, mas sobretodo para aquellos que no querían estar ahí, que era la gran mayoría pero bueno, solo tenían que aguantar y ya. En cierto momento de la noche Kaji y Lluvia se quedaron solos, amor arrastró contra su voluntad al pobre Matarratas a la pista de baile y Zap fue a devorar galletas mientras Flama intentaba que no arrasara con toda la comida. Kaji intentó romper el silencio y dijo lo que intentaba decir toda la noche.

—Te ves bien esta noche —dijo avergonzado, al escucharlo Lluvia abrió los ojos fuertemente y se giró a verlo.

—¿Acaso nunca me he visto bien? —el chico soltó un suspiro.

—¿No eres capaz de aceptar un halago? —tras eso el silencio volvió a predominar el lugar donde estaban y tras unos minutos de nuevo Kaji intentó matarlo.

—¿Quiere...

—No es necesario que bailemos, ya con asistir era suficiente —interrumpió ella antes de que el completara su pregunta y volvió a quedarse callado.

Lluvia se quedó pensando consigo misma, ¿porque actuaba así con el?, solo estaba siendo amable con ella, vale que dese el primer momento habían tenido sus choques, choques muy violentos, pero eso se suponía que formaba parte del pasado, se suponía que ahora eran amigos, quizás solo era una manera de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo miró de reojo, el también se veía bien, agitó su cabeza rápidamente para olvidar esos pensamientos.

—Esta bien, bailemos —dijo ella levantándose de la mesa, sorprendiendo a su compañero que de un momento a otro estaba siendo arrastrado por su pareja a la pista de baile, la casualidad fue que al mismo momento que llegaron a la pista de baile sonó una canción lenta. "Dino es idiota" -maldijo internamente Lluvia.

Se pusieron a bailar muy juntitos como el resto de parejas mientras sus caras estaban como tomates maduros.

—Llamamuerta —llamó ella y este subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Lluvia —¿A ti te gusta Flama? —y si la cara antes de Kaji era roja ahora tenía el color de su pelo, ¿era algo natural de los elementales de fuego?, creo que no.

—Solo es mi mejor amiga —respondió este— pero lo que es gustar, no me gusta, además creo que ella y Zap están congeniando bien...¿porque lo preguntas?. —y esa era una pregunta para la que Lluvia no estaba preparada para responder.

—Solo era curiosidad, os vi muy juntos en la liga y cuando ella se mudó...—este asintió con la cabeza, fue difícil después que ambos hablaran entre si algo pero al final la noche y el condenado baile acabó y a pesar que ella le dijo que no era necesario, Kaji acompaño a Lluvia hasta su casa.

—Bueno, después de todo no ha sido tan mala noche como habíamos pensado —comentó el elemental de fuego una vez llegaron frente a la casa de Aquarrica.

—Si, podía haber sido peor —respondió ella que estaba algo avergonzada al igual que él. Esa situación era nueva para ambos, ¿como debían reaccionar?, ¿debían decir algo mas?.

—Pero...—habló Lluvia—...ha sido divertido...ha sido un capricho estúpido de Dino pero ha estado bien y además hemos estado todos juntos...—las palabras de Lluvia no solo sorprendieron a Kaji si no que también a ella misma.

—Vaya, es extraño escucharte decir algo así a ti —sonrió levemente— pero es cierto que con la tontería ha estado divertido —dijo ensanchando su sonrisa lo que provocó una muy leve sonrisa en ella también.

No sabían que más decir, jamás habían estado tanto tiempo sin gritarse o discutiendo de algo, se estaban llevando bien, maldita sea, el mundo se iba a acabar esa misma noche, corran malditos corran por sus vidas. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaban y sorprendentemente en un acuerdo mental mutuo ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco.

Ninguno de los dos sabían que estaban haciendo, sus cuerpos se movían por si solos, ¿sería un elemental que los controlaba o algo así?, siguieron acercándose a la vez que poco a poco cerraban sus ojos. Y lo que pensaban que iban a hacer...lo hicieron, unieron lentamente sus labios, besándose, un beso que duro poco pero suficiente para que ambos parecieran un par de elementales de tomate. El silencio predomino unos minutos sin que ninguno se dignara a romperlo, era por primera vez un silencio cómodo.

—En fin...B-Buenas noches Kaji...—susurró Lluvia dándole un nuevo beso esta vez en la mejilla a su compañero, ¿o ahora era algo mas que eso?, ¿sabéis que estos dos se odian, no?.

—B-B-Buenas noches Lluvia —se despidió antes de que su pareja de esa noche se adentrará en su casa.

—Vaya, al parecer es verdad eso de lo que mal empieza, bien acaba —dijo para si mismo un sonriente Kaji que ahora se marchaba a su casa. Ember lo iba a matar cuando supiera esto.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es un fic del manga español 5 elementos, ni el manga ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Jesulink.  
**

 **Y este fic va dedicado a Diane Redfox, mi musa, que hoy es su cumpleaños y este es mi regalo para ella. Va por ti musa -levanta una copa de champán- (?). ¡Feliz cumpleaños! non.**

 **Okey, en fin, quizás me animé a hacer mas fics de 5 elementos un manga muy bueno y que me gusta mucho.**

 **Venga va, dejo de dar el coñazo, nos vemos. Adios nwn.**


End file.
